prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC501
is the 1st episode of the season'' Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 146th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. This episode focuses on Yumehara Nozomi becoming a Pretty Cure. Synopsis While on her way to school Nozomi runs into a mysterious man while chasing a glowing butterfly. After meeting a new student, she soon realizes these chance meetings are not a coincidence... '' Summary Nozomi is running late to school but she finds herself distracted by a luminescent pink butterfly and follows after it. She makes an abrupt turn into an alleyway and bumps into a strange man, who catches the butterfly and allows it to rest on his finger while warning her to only observe from afar. He asks Nozomi if she likes butterflies, but suddenly sensing something he takes off before she can respond. Curiously Nozomi attempts to follow him to ask for his name, but she is unable to find him and resumes heading to school- only for a passing friend to remind her that the bus will be coming shortly and if she doesn't hurry up she will miss it. After arriving, Nozomi sees how everyone surrounding her is doing their own thing, including Rin, her best friend who is surrounded by several of the sports clubs asking her to join them. Nozomi decides to go on ahead, but this encourages her to work towards finding her own talent in life. She walks by a pathway to find someone rehearsing some lines and is shocked to find it's an up and coming actress she recognizes from a poster she sawrecently, a girl named Urara. She is very excited and asks her if she is there for a role, but Urara informs her that she has just begun to attend the school. Before they separate, Nozomi tells Urara she can ask her any questions she may have. In class, Rin explains to Nozomi that she has some plans after school so she should go home by herself instead of hanging around. Nozomi offers to say for support, but Rin is more interested in finding out if she found something of her own to do and brings up her attempt to join a club the previous week. Of course the results are less then desirable as Nozomi admits she struggled too much, and then goes on to explain that she also tried out for Theater, and Wind Orchestra. Before leaving Rin expresses disappointment and Nozomi heads over to the nearby window to find the strange boy from earlier and trails after him, being led to the Library. Inside, she only spots Karen and Komachi and asks if they recognize the strange male or if they saw him but they deny anything of the sort. She is surprised when Karen recognizes her, then asks if she can look around and Komachi agrees to her request- although Nozomi ends up leaving with a bad impression on Karen, who is sure she saw nobody come in besides her. After she walks away, Komachi compares Nozomi's stubbornness with Karen's own, though Karen denies it. Suddenly Nozomi finds the strange boy, but every time she turns he keeps vanishing. She eventually finds a weird glowing book and goes to touch it, watching as the glow suddenly fades and he returns to ask for the book. Nozomi refuses, claiming him to just be taunting her now before asking why he wants it so badly, pointing out that only students can take out books anyway. The boy claims he isn't anyone suspicious but she refuses to buy it, causing them to get into an arguement and start tugging on it until the male loses energy and in a puff of smoke, he transforms back into his true form. Nozomi is beyond shocked but finds him so adorable that she can't help but cuddle the fluffy creature before they exchange introuctions. The creature is a bit frustrated by her behavior but he gets over it fairly quickly, having to deal with a scary creature that has suddenly shown up. As a fight breaks out, Karen and Komachi are shown to have thought hearing something. But after all goes silent they pay it no mind. Despite how much pain he's in, Coco refuses to hand over the Dream Collet. Nozomi watches the confusing scene and is quickly throws something in the way to grab him and run to safety. Just in time for Komachi and Karen arrive to find books all over the floor and wonder what happened. Nozomi and Coco are cornered but just then the mysterious pink butterfly from earlier shows up and floats onto her hand. It glows brightly and changes into a strange bracelet and Coco leaps out of her arms to tell her to transform. Nozomi is very confused but he is able to convince her to at least try using it, and with the strange object Nozomi chants some unfamiliar words and transforms into Cure Dream. After the transformation she takes a moment to observe her brand new self while Coco tearfully reacts. The strange man who shows up resumes attacking but she is capable of easily dodging by jumping from harm. The strange man tosses a mask onto the nearby painting, causing a weird creature to come out of it and it begins chasing after a frightened Cure Dream as Coco leaps back into her arms. He tells her to fight the monster but she's too frightened to do so until he tells her to believe in herself. Cure Dream stops and tells Coco he is right. She has him run to safety and another fight begins, with Dream caught off-guard when the man demands that Coco hand over the Collet. Coco considers doing so with no other choice, but Dream convinces him not to and claims she won't lose. With new found strength and power she tosses the creature aside and attacks it, causing the mask to fall to the floor as the man takes off and everything slowly returns to normal. A tired Nozomi finds herself on the floor in a daze until Coco runs over to her and is very happy by the turn of events. While Nozomi is unable to understand what happened she is very happy to see him in a better mood, and he thanks her for helping, going on to explain what he is and what is going on. In this time Nozomi realizes what her goal is: to use her powers as a Pretty Cure to restore Coco's land. Major Events *Yumehara Nozomi encounters a mysterious man, who turns out to be Coco, a fairy from the conquered Palmier Kingdom *Kasugano Urara enrolls as a new student at L'École des Cinq Lumières *Girinma of the organization Nightmare begins their attack for the Dream Collet discovered by Nozomi in the school library. *Nozomi gains the power to become Cure Dream and decides to assist Coco in saving the Palmier Kingdom with the Dream Collet and the Pinkies. *Coco reveals that they will need five Cures to save his world. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji Villains *Girinma *Kowaina Secondary Characters * Natsuki Rin * Kasugano Urara * Akimoto Komachi * Minazuki Karen Trivia *As the first episode of ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5, this is the first Pretty Cure episode to be shown in High Definition and in widescreen. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes